Love Story
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: This about Palladium and Avalon, because if you notice that Palldium acts like he's in love with Avalon. So I thought it would make a good Slash. Warning Lemons, and Slash. Boy on Boy.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: I've seen Winx Club a lot and I never notice until my mother told me about Palladium when he save Professor Avalon form the Poiseness something with the potion he made. That face looked like he was in love with Professor Avalon. So senses nobody has tried to make a story about those two, not the imposter but the real Professor Avalon feel in love. Oh I forgot to say here Libby the pixie of messages is Palladium's pixie.

D.C: I don't own the Characters or the show. Thank You.

________________________________________________________________________

Palladium couldn't believe that he had fallen in love with something that Lord Darker made and controlled. He sighed as he headed to Ms. Faragonda's office so the whole staff can meet and spend time learning about the real Professor Avalon. Palladium stop right in front Ms. Faragonda's office, he knew that Professor Griselda and Professor Wizgiz. _Maybe I shouldn't go in, I mean it may have been an imposter but I feel in love. Elves only love once. _He sighed and said softly. "No Palladium you're not a coward." He opens the door.

Avalon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was happy to be out of shadow hunt and now that I explain everything that happen to me. Now the other Professor are meeting the real me. I sighed and thought this couldn't get better. Then some one open the door he was beautiful her had long orange brown hair that went to his waist. His ember eyes (Please tell me if I'm wrong.) where breathe taking. I felt my whole body tingle with something I wasn't familiar with.

"Ahhh, Professor Palladium I'm so happy you've join us now, as you can see this is the real Professor Avalon and it time you and the other teachers get to know him." He seems to nod his head at her but it was hard to tell with all that hair. Not that I mind. Wait what I am thinking that. Yes I'm a paladin and males are proactive of their mate. Why am I thinking like I going to make him my mate.

_You know you want to. _A voice in head said.

I hated to emit but it was right I did. Then our eyes meet and I felt like I was flying. We both blush bright red and turn away form each other. He's so beautiful there's no way he'll love me. He sat down in the only seat left next to me, our blush didn't leave with him next to me I blush even more as I kept putting the thoughts of me claiming him as mine far away.

Before I could stop myself I said something that gave me away. "You're so beautiful." He went even pinker that our blushes were the same again. Everyone in the room looked form me to him they can feel the tension between us multiply. Palladium gave a slight smile through his blushing and said "Thank you." I t was squeaky but then again I would sound like that too if I spoke again.

"Umm." Someone said catching my attention form Palladium to that person. It was Wizgiz I hold back a hiss. That surprised me that I want to his or snarl at him form catching my attention away form Palladium. I really never felt this way, I mean I know I was gay. But I never know I would fall in love and judging by the way he was blushing he must have felt it too.

I mean Elves only love once, so while I was in shadow hunt and the imposter taught here he must fell in love and that must me he fell in love with me. I felt the urge to jump up in joy. As me and the other Professor learn more about each other, I learn that Palladium was quiet but spoke his mind and the truth.

He's prefect in everyway and form, now I know what my father said that when a Paladin falls in love it can never be broken. He also told me that male Paladin and Elves once in a while fall in love and have children together be it male or female. In Elves both can have children, but for now no children yet. Just getting to know him more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Avalon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once all the Professor left Avalon had asked Palladium to go on a walk with him. Ms. Faragonda sat at her desk thinking. _So the real Avalon loves Professor Palladium, well then fate as brought them together I just wish them my best of luck._

EgyptAdbydos: Thank you this is my first time writing for the wink club and this Couple. But it was obverse by the way Palladium blush when he gave the imposter Avalon the potion he made. Thank you again and pleas R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. But here it is chapter two.

* * *

Avalon's POV

I had asked my angle on a walk and I can feel Ms. Faragonda eyes on us when I did. But I could care less what she thinks I only have eyes for the angle in front of me. He went bright red but agreed. I smiled and stated to fallow him. "Oh, I'm sorry where do you want to go?" He asked me once we stop at the end of the hall. I don't care as long as you're with me. I thought to myself.

"I really don't know the campus well, can you show me please?" I asked him sweetly.

He blushed again and nodded, I'm stating to like making him blush. Perhaps I should flirt every time I see him. "Sure you're going to be working here; it will look bad if you don't know you're way around." He said going down the stairs. I swear I never seen so many stairs then here at Alfea. I thought as I fallowed him.

He spends an hour showing me the inside and he said we still had to see inside the science rooms. Thank goodness we paladin have good memory. I thought after he showed me the whole school. "I was also told that your room will be next to mine." He said in that sweet voice.

I'm really stating to love him and I love the idea of being close to him. Yes, having a room next to his will be perfect. "That's fine now if I have a problem I know you'll be there in a flash." I said to him with a smile.

He blushed and looked away from me. "Right now that you know the whole school, do you want to just go to the library and read?" He asked. How could I resist. "Of course I would." I said to him wanting to add I love to spend time with you. I fallowed him to the library and once inside he sat down somewhere no one can see us, well unless you look for us.

The more I notice we were alone in the library expect the librarian, of course the more I wanted to claim him and mark him mine. So no one will steal him from me. I gulped and looked down at my book. Please don't let him notice the part of my anatomy that is probably showing right now. "Hey Avalon, can I trust you with a secret?" He asked me a few moments after I was trying to get rid of my hard on.

"Yes, you can." I said trying not to sound in pain. He looked at with he's beautiful ember eyes and then at his book. "Well I never told anybody but you know the type of music the have on earth?" He asked. Ahhh, I get he listen to earth music, big deal some of us do once in a while. I did until my father hit me and yelled to never listen to such filth. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Yes I know." I said waiting for him to continue. "Well I listen some song on the great wide web and I found this song that made me think of you and I was wondering if you wanted to hear it?" he said shyly. I think my heart could have stopped so he thought of me or the impostor. "Me or the impostor?' I had to ask. "You of course, I know you have been here only a few days but in those few days I study you and the song just made think of you." He said the you long for me to heat the truth behind his words.

"Okay then let's go hear this song of yours." I said about to get up when he stopped me and made me sit down. "I brought my laptop here with to earphones for us to hear it." He said pulling out a black laptop with to earphones one pink the other blue. "Sorry it can with it, I'll take the pink." He said taking the pink and handing the blue.

I put them in my ears and he put his on, he soon search for the song. And pretty soon my ears where filled with his light yet catchy rhythm.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

Wow this is okay. I thought and listen more closely.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

Love story what is he trying to tell me something? I thought to my self looking over at Palladium the one I'm stating to love. He was just humming the tone under his breathe.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"So what do you think, catchy isn't it?" He said to me taking off his earphones. Was he trying to tell me that I shouldn't keep him waiting like this Romeo person kept waiting Juliet? I cleared my head with a shake. "Yes it was I loved it." I said and meant but I couldn't get over the thought that he meant to tell me something with the song.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: Well that is chapter two; please tell me what you think. The song is Love story by Taylor Swift. Please R&R. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

EgyptAdbydos: Here's chapter three of love story. Thanks to those who review. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Palladium POV's

Finally I showed the song that reminds me of him. I hope he doesn't mind, that I think of him. I look at him and watch as he listens to the song again. "You really like it, don't you?' I asked him. He looked at me with his black eyes and nodded.

"Yeah it's a very good song." He said. I smiled and listen as well. Soon it got late and I turn off my laptop. "It's time to head to our rooms; we need our sleep for tomorrow." I said getting up and putting my laptop into my bag. "Yes, of course show the way Palladium." He said in his deep voice. Shivers went down my back and I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing.

"Right… Fallow me." I said stuttering a little. I lead him up a few stairs until we came to two blue doors. "The one the right is mine and the one next to it is yours." I said pointing and heading to my door. "Right, thanks again for showing me around. Plus I was wondering… Would you… Would you like to go to magix with me on Saturday?" He asked me.

I felt my heart skip a bit, he likes me, he really does like me. "As a date or as friends?" I asked him. He ducked his head and I swear his cheeks are red. _Is he blushing?_ I asked myself. "Yeah as a date… I mean only if you want to." He said kind of gloomy. I didn't like that tone with him, I want him a happy. I never felt this way; can I really be in love? I looked at him and said, "Look at me please Avalon."

He looked up at me and meets my eyes, they looked distant. "Of course I'll go on a date with you, I thought you were cute and I really will like to go on a date with you." I said to him. He smiled and it reached his eyes not like the fake ones he used in the meeting. "Thanks, but I must apologies I never felt like this. So if I do something you don't want me to warn me, please." He said.

"Yes of course I will, night Avalon." I said opening my door. "Night Palladium sweet dreams." He said then closed his door. I closed mine and put my bag on my bed. My blue sheets wrinkled under the weight. I went to my closet and open the door and slipped into a purple nightgown. I took of my shoes and shocks, I crawled into bed and took my laptop out of the bag and throw the bag down.

I plugged the laptop into its charger and put on my nightstand. I looked through my earth songs looking for one to listen to. After looking for five seconds I found one. I put it one and laid back to listen.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

I smiled at that part and at the same time I asked myself, what if my heart was broken from this? I shook those thoughts away and listen to the song.

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

I looked out my window the curtains were not closed so I could see the stares. They were beautiful and so far away. I wish I knew what will happen in the future that way I'll know if I'll get my heart broken.

_Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

That's a lie for me I need Avalon in my life. What were did that come from; I'm really losing it now. Or maybe being in love does this to you.

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

Yeah, defiantly the love part does this to you. You start to drought and question things you normally ignore.

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

I hope that me and Avalon get to be together forever, and I positive that I love him. "Good Night, mela." I said before sleep claim me.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: That's the end for chapter three. Please R&R!

Elvish words

Mela: Love


	4. Chapter 4

EgyptAdbydos: Here's chapter four.

* * *

Avalon's POV

I heard the song that my love Palladium played and couldn't help but to think what if I did break his heart. I could never so that yet the question lingered in my mind. I sighed and rolled over and listen as my love finally falls asleep and snores softly. Well I better too after all we have a class to teach tomorrow, great.

I soon found myself in dreamland but in my dream I had Palladium underneath me and moaning my name as I thrust into him. I felt such pleasure and I couldn't decide if it was because the way I picture he moaned my name or just the thought of making love to him.

Right when I was about to come in my dream my alarm clock woke me up and I so want to kill it for ruin the most perfect moment ever to happen to me in a dream. Note to self kill alarm clock. I groan when I found out I had a big white mess on my boxers and covers. When was the last time I had a wet dream, oh yeah teenager.

I sighed as I got out and went to the shower and turn it on and waited for the water to warm up. Once it was warm I went in only to hear that my love next door was taking a bath and that got me hard all over. It got worse when my dream hit me with its full force. Why must you torture me, god why?

I sighed knowing fully well that the problem was not about to leave, so I stated to jerk off I so pose that the only opinion I had. I started to picture Palladium naked and underneath me moaning as I trust into him. I felt a familiar feeling in my stomach and then my cum cover my hand and part of the wall. The only thing that crosses my mind was what as he done to me and it seems that I went back to a hormonal teenager, great.

I quickly washed up and clean the wall then got out dried my long hair which was a nightmare if magic didn't exist. I got dress in my usual cloths and open my door only to see that my love was about to knock.

"I heard noise and I thought that you may be hurt or something." He said going red. "No I'm okay just hit my toe that's all. I'm let's go to breakfast I'm sure your hunger as I am." I said looking anywhere but him. What was I to say I was jerking off because I want to make love to you or at least see you naked? I don't think anyone wants to be told that.

"Right, um… let's go." He said walking towards the stairs. "Coming?" He called after me.

I took a deep breath and walked after him to breakfast. Time to face the monsters aka students. It's going to be hard and a lot of mental work not to go hard in the middle of class that will be just plain embarrassing.

Palladium sat down next to me as we ate our breakfast quietly and looked anywhere but each other. The other teachers looked at us with concern but its something we need to figure out for ourselves. I finally sneaked a glance at Palladium and saw that he really looked beautiful when the sun hit his amber hair, his amber eyes looked so full of life and light.

I really wanted to spend the rest of my immortal life with him. I wonder what I should do with him in magix, perhaps a romantic dinner then the park. Yeah then I could give a kiss but remember to take it slow, Avalon you don't want to scare him. You love him to much to lose him, now.

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: Please R&R and tell what you think. Oh, and if you have any ideas of what they can do in magix, tell me it's been a while since I watch the show, so I kind of clueless. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturday **

Palladium POV's

It was the day of the date and I was almost ready by almost I mean I had no idea what to wear. We were going for a walk then heading to Magix and I really had no idea of what to do. Okay relax it will be fine, where something comfortable. I thought to myself. At the end I decided to wear jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and open my door to find _him _standing there waiting for me. I blushed and looked down. "Sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting." I said to him. Avalon smiled at me and shook his head. He walked over to me and picked up my chin and made me look up at him which made my blush even worse!

"I would have waited forever for you if I gad too." He said his deep sexy…. Get a grip! I mentally screamed to myself. Its official I'm going nuts thanks to HIM.

He let go of my chin and said. "Shall we?" I nodded and fallowed him but first I closed my door. Once it was locked we went down the stairs…Did I mention there are a lot of stairs in this school I've worked here for a while and still can't get used to them.

Once we made out the front gate we went into the forest I packed a backpack in case of anything but Avalon would not let me care it. Not that I mind it was heavy after a while but still I'm not a girl.

Though I sound like a girl in love, why does my heart have to pound when he touches me or says something sweet? Why does my feel like its being broken when I don't see him?

So many question that went in my head I didn't see when he stopped and I walked right into him. "Are you okay, Palladium?" Avalon asked once he caught my wrist to keep me from falling.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all.' I said looking away from him.

"Oh, well you want to go to Magix now I have a surprise at the park." He said.

"Sure." I said as I let him lead me to the bus stop.

The ride to Magix was quite expect when one of us tried to talk but couldn't find what to say. Once we got out of the bus he led me straight to the park, well deep inside the park. There in the middle of a small clearing was a picnic table all set up for lunch.

"I thought maybe we should have lunch outside in the beautiful weather." Avalon said as he led and sat me down at the table. I was shocked really, I was nobody has ever done something like this for me then again nobody has gotten my attention like him.

"I made the lunch myself I hope you like it." Avalon said pulling out a radio. "I hope you don't mind music, I spent most of my spear time looking for a song that remind me of you but instead I found that will express me feelings for you."

I felt my whole face flush as I stared at my chicken sandwich. He didn't have to do that just because I found a few songs that made me think of him. The melody was sweet and soft.

_**Oh no, oh no, oh**_

**_They say that hate has been sent_**  
**_So let loose the talk of love_**  
**_Before they outlaw the kiss_**  
**_Baby, give me one last hug_**

**_There's a dream that I've been chasing_**  
**_Want so badly for it to be reality (reality)_**  
**_And when you hold my hand then I understand_**  
**_That it's meant to be 'cause, baby, when you're with me_**

I blinked and listening harder to the music as I ate the rest of the sandwich.

_**It's like an angel came by, oh and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, girl  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so**_

**_Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance_**  
**_Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all_**  
**_'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong_**  
**_So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go_**

I looked up and at Avalon who looked very interested in his sandwich.

_**Got my favorite girl  
Not feeling no pain, no fear  
Don't have a care in the world  
Why would I when you are here?**_

**_There's a moment I've been chasing_**  
**_And I finally caught it out on this floor_**  
**_Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation_**  
**_By taking a chance and more, oh no, because_**

**_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven_**  
**_Like you took me to heaven, girl_**  
**_'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better_**  
**_I don't want you to go, oh no, so_**

I blinked and stared at the radio. I am not angle, I really didn't take him to heaven, did I?

_**Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go**_

**_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven_**  
**_Like you took me to heaven, girl_**  
**_'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better_**  
**_I don't want you to go, oh no, so_**

**_Take my hand, let's just dance_**  
**_Watch my feet, follow me_**  
**_Don't be scared, girl, I'm here_**  
**_If you didn't know, this is love_**

I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest at any moment. He loved me like as in really truly love? Did I feel the same? I mean I know I like him and it felt like at first sight, geez I sound like a girl.

_**Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all, oh baby  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go**_

**_So don't fear, don't you worry 'bout a thing_**  
**_I am here, right here, I'll never let you go_**  
**_Don't shed a tear whenever you need me_**  
**_I'll be here, I'll never let you go_**

**_Oh no, oh no, oh_**  
**_I'll never let you go_**  
**_Oh no, oh no, oh_**  
**_I'll never let you go_**

I looked at Avalon as the song faded and blushed. Avalon face was red too. "I know it's early but I love you and I will never let you go." He said and you know I had a feel that he meant it.

"Avalon…I…I love you too." I said blushing and Avalon blinks once then again and smiled a true happy smile and it made me feel warm inside knowing that I did that.

Avalon stood up and walk over to my side of the table he once again took my chin in his hand and raise my head. I was expecting him to just make me look at him but instead I got my first kiss. It was slow and gentle but it was perfect.

(EgyptAdbydos: those of you who don't like Justin Bieber thats find but you have to say the song does fit the story. I guess you can say i'm a Justin Bieber fan but not so much. Please R&R)


	6. Chapter 6

EgyptAdbydos: Sorry, i havnen't updated in a while, i have been busy anyway here's chapter six. Enjoy and please review. Songs used : My precious one and butterfly kisses.

* * *

Avalon's POV

The kiss I gave Palladium was magic, literally like in all those love stories I felt sparks. I know it was early to say I love him but I truly do. I couldn't wait until we have another date. I sighed as I go into bed, I wondered if Palladium thinks about me the way I think about him all the time. I closed my eyes and I willed myself to sleep.

_Avalon's dream_

_I was on top of somebody in my dream; I looked down and saw Palladium flushed and panting. I realized that I was also flushed and panting. "Avalon, please." Palladium said in a begging tone. I moaned out in pleasure as his hips clashed with mine. "As you wish, my love." I answered back as I guide my hard member into his opening. Soon I found a rhythm that brought us both pleasure and too soon for my liking we reach our limit. "I love you." I said huskily to Palladium. "I love you, too." Palladium answered back. My dream then changed we were at my home realm, outside my house in my garden. _

_"__My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head. My dearest one, my sleepy one, its time to go to bed. My precious one, my darling one don't let your lashes weep. My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep." I heard the most beautiful voice in the realms, my love's voice. I fallowed Palladium's voice I found him sitting down in my swing I put in a beautiful big tree that over looked the flowers my mother had planted when I was a child. "Just bow your head and give your cares to me. Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms. Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep." Palladium sang, I walked up to him and he looked up at me with a smile. "She loves this song, come love. Feel her, she's kicking." He said happily. I walked over and looked in awe as I saw his stomach it was big. _

_I sat down next to him as he grabbed my hand and put to his stomach. "Watch, and in your dreams you'll ride on angels wings. Dance with the stars and touch the face of God. And if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep." Palladium sang and I felt tiny feet hit my hand. I smiled in happiness, my child with Palladium I already know she's going to be beautiful. _

_The scene changed and we were back at Alfea I was grading papers in a much bigger room then the one I have now. "Papa, are you done yet?" A sweet child like voice asked. I looked down and saw a little six year old with black hair in pigtails, innocent green eyes looking at me. "I'm almost done then I will take you outside to see the butterflies." I said to her. "Okay." She said before turning back to her drawing. I felt pride enter my heart as I watch her run around chasing the butterflies, her tiny golden wings spread out. She was really beautiful and sweet, I felt pain that one day she'll grow up and I'll have to let go. _

_Another scene came this time she looked around 16 years old. "Come, dad can I please go?" She was begging me looking at me with her green eyes, so much like her mother. "Let her go love, she's just going to a sleep over at her friend's house." Palladium voice said to me. "Alright but if anything happens anything let me know." I said to her sternly as I could. "Thank you, papa." She said kissing my cheek. "I will." She was off in flash into a car with her friend and her friend's parents. _

_That night I listen to a song that reminded me of what's happening, my little girl is growing up. "**There's two things I know for sure. She was sent down from heaven and she's daddy's little girl. As I drop to my knees at by her bed at night. She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank God for all the joy in my life. Oh, but most of all for butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair." **I had a flashback on the day she was born, when she learn to walk, her first words and when she used to put the flowers from the garden in her hair. "Look papa, don't I look pretty?" She would ask me. "**Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride. I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried. Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have something right. To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night." ** _

_"Papa, stay next to me I'm scared." Her voice said as I took her and taught her to use her wings for the first time. "I won't let you fall." I said to her and she smiled. "I know it looks weird, papa but I tried I hope you like it, happy birthday." She said handing me a funny looking cake. I smiled and took it from her. "It's prefect." I said to her and her smile is so wroth it. "**Sweet 16 today, she's looking like her mama a little more every day. One park woman the other part girl, to perfume and make up from ribbons and curls. Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair. You know how much I love daddy. But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time." **_

_I remember when she turned 16, we gave a nice party with all her friends from Alfea. She was so happy and enjoying their company, she thank me at the end with a kiss on the cheek. As she growing she starting to look like her mother, she has his same shy, sweet and smart personality. I remember as she flew up into the sky for the first time without my help or me being next to her. "I'm a big girl now, papa." She said. _

End of Avalon's dream

I jumped awake when my alarm clock started to ring; I reached over and turned off. I kept seeing a little girl with black hair, green eyes and pointy ears. _"I love you, papa." _Was echoing over my head. It's just a dream, but it seemed so real. What should I do, how can I look at Palladium when I see him. Was that little girl, my daughter, of course she was but was just a dream or the future?

* * *

EgyptAdbydos: i know it's short, i'll try to make the next chapter longer if you want me too. Now i need you guys to sujest some names for their daughter, she will be joining soon.


End file.
